Role Reversal
by ShaleMikale
Summary: Sure, Sawamura is a pitcher on the baseball field, but what about in the bedroom? OneShot, MiyuSawa, Yaoi, M/M Lemon, etc.


**A/N: **I was thinking about the wordplay on pitcher/catcher in and out of bed and got the idea for a oneshot between Sawamura and Miyuki. This is the result of that. Enjoy!

The door swung open and bounced off the wall noisily; they didn't care. They were too focused on the other person in front of them. Miyuki guided the first year by gently pushing him as he walked backwards, unbuttoning the top half of his dirt-smudged uniform hastily at the same time. With each button being undone, progressively more sun-kissed skin was being subjected to the torments of the cold, biting air. Sawamura breathed in sharply through his teeth at the exposure, but was quickly stopped by the other's mouth capturing his own repeatedly, occasionally sucking on his lower lip before releasing. Miyuki separated himself from the pitcher and began unbuttoning his own jersey.

"Take off your pants and get on the bed."

Sawamura followed the order, sliding off his pants and trying to look as normal as possible while balanced on one leg to remove the garment that caught onto his foot. All that remained on his toned body was a pair of tight, navy blue boxer-briefs and his baseball cap. He reclined on the older boy's bed and folded his arms behind his head as he watched the spectacle in front of him that was Miyuki Kazuya undressing.

The catcher wasn't just a pretty face; his body was gorgeous. Sawamura watched with baited breath, anxious to see any previously unknown patch of skin revealed to his eyes. The second year was facing away from his spectator, showing off well-defined back muscles. The most intriguing thing about the older boy to Sawamura was how much _bigger_ he felt that Miyuki looked in comparison to himself despite only being an inch or so taller. He just seemed to have more muscle on every part of his body. It wasn't that he was bulky in any sense of the word—the catcher was just well built. The first year's breath hitched in his throat when Miyuki's pants came off. They pulled downwards on his boxers as well, revealing paler, fair skin and a glimpse of his behind. The view was quickly obscured, the catcher not wanting to show everything off so quickly to the brunet currently fixated on his body. Finally in the same state of disrobement as Sawamura, the older boy moved to his bed, a confident swagger in his step.

Miyuki climbed on top of the pitcher with a look of lust glazing his eyes. He leaned into the boy underneath him, making contact between their searing flesh. Leaning in for another kiss, Sawamura ran his hand through the other's hair, lightly grabbing a fistful of the brown locks as their crotches rubbed together, shivering in anticipation. The first year began a fight for dominance with the boy on top of him, attempting to force his tongue into Miyuki's mouth. He was quickly stopped and challenged, however, being quickly defeated by the visibly more experienced catcher. Being overpowered by his senior, Sawamura allowed him access into the wet cavern, letting him explore and taste the inside of his mouth. Miyuki was the one in control.

The two bodies began glistening with sweat. Everything was so hot—the room, the bed, their skin. It felt as if they were burning alive, and they were hungry for more. Sawamura was painfully hard in his tight underwear, and Miyuki took notice. He lowered his hand, groping the not unsubstantial bulge, which in turn caused a small wet spot to appear in the blue fabric. During these ministrations, the pitcher was helpless to resist the pleasure coursing throughout his body, and he didn't want to in the slightest. He moaned and raised his hips, trying to create more friction with the source of his ecstasy. Being the tease that he is, Miyuki retreated his hand. He was in charge, and he couldn't have the boy so desperate for release before he had any fun himself. He began to play with the rose colored nipples beneath him by rolling them between his fingers and lightly pinching them, earning a yelp or a moan into their kiss with varying amounts of roughness.

Sawamura was having a difficult time managing the sensory overload; Miyuki was too good. Each time the two broke the kiss to breathe, the oldest of the pair leaned over to his ear and blew hot air or nibbled on the protrusion, effectively immobilizing the helpless brunet. He was ready for more, though. He massaged his way down the back of his senior, hesitating at his waistband. The pitcher opened his eyes, silently asking for permission. He received an affirmative grunt, and with that his hands penetrated the older boy's last defenses, groping the firm globes of flesh concealed within. Miyuki smiled at his eagerness to move forward.

'_I suppose I'll let him have what he wants this time.'_

The catcher sat up on his knees, dismounting the brunet and motioning for him to get up. Sawamura obliged and stood in front of Miyuki, who moved to a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

"Kneel."

Sawamura knew what the other was getting at. He took off his baseball cap and threw it to the pile of clothes strewn about on the floor, not wanting it to get in his way. He lowered himself to his knees on the carpeted floor, staring intently between Miyuki's thighs. He looked the catcher in the eyes, seeing a smirk appear on the older boy's face. He lifted himself slightly off of the bed, pulling down his underwear and letting them rest at his feet. Sawamura's mouth was agape looking at the sight in front of him. Standing at full attention, Miyuki's dick was big—huge even. The pitcher considered himself above average, and even still this monster in front of him had to be at least an inch or two bigger than his own. Below it hung two heavy-looking balls.

The first year didn't have to be asked— he got to work quickly. Miyuki propped himself up on his elbows and watched as his cock was stimulated by the boy between his legs. He started at the head, licking it tentatively before engulfing it with his mouth and swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip. He pulled back, already feeling a bit tired in his jaw; it was going to be hard to fit the whole thing in his mouth, but he'd get as much as he could. Sawamura licked along the entire length, eliciting a quiet, low moan of appreciation from the catcher. The noises his senior made spurred the boy on, causing him to place the long, thick member at his lips again. He slowly lowered his head, feeling the intrusion move into his throat. He swallowed a couple more inches before deciding he was at his limit. Gripping the remaining amount of Miyuki's cock with his hand, Sawamura began a rhythm of bobbing up and down. He tasted traces of a salty sweetness, indicating that the boy on the receiving end of the blowjob was getting close to release. He didn't slow down to prolong it, though, he continued at the same pace, encouraged by the moans that were becoming more frequent. He reached beneath his own waistband and rubbed his length to the rhythm that he'd established. His mind was blurred, focused only on achieving his goal of making the second year orgasm; he was desperate to taste Miyuki's load. A hand was placed on the back of his head, dictating that he went faster. The boy was tensing up, and his breaths were becoming short and choppy—he was so close. In one last effort, Sawamura buried himself as deep as he could, managing to sheath the large member almost completely to the hilt, and sending Miyuki over the edge.

Load after load of thick cum shot down the pitcher's throat in such large amounts that the brunet had trouble swallowing it all. He pulled the cock out of his cum-coated mouth and looked up to his senior with a large smile, some of the white fluid dribbling down his chin.

"Phew… you were better at that then I thought you'd be."

"Heheh, thanks." Sawamura blushed at the comment.

"Don't think we're done quite yet, though, Sawamura," the catcher gestured to the boy's own erection, leaking plentiful amounts of pre-cum, "You still haven't gotten off yet."

"To be honest I didn't even realize. What did you have in mind?" In response to the question, Miyuki stood and walked to the dresser, his backside garnering the attention of the first year as he walked. He pulled out the top drawer and retrieved a black bottle of what Sawamura assumed was lube. Understanding what activity usually accompanies lube, his cock twitched.

"Are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want to. I can just jerk myself off." The catcher shook his head.

"I never let the other person leave without making them cum." Sawamura nodded in response and reached his hand out, presumably for the lube that Miyuki was holding. The older boy looked confused at the pitcher, and began to laugh when he realized his intentions.

"OH_. You _thought… you would—to _ME?_ No, no, no. You have the wrong idea. I only top." He received a glare from the brunet still kneeling on the floor.

"But you already came!" Sawamura pointed to the catcher's crotch, noticing that he was still at full attention as opposed to shrinking.

"When you're as good as I am, you can go at least two times. Get on the bed. Hands and knees. And take off your underwear."

"But I—" He saw the look Miyuki gave him and knew that he wasn't making a suggestion. His eyes were glazed with lust just as they had been a few minutes prior. The second year had such a dominant presence when he was like this; Sawamura could tell he was in no position to refuse. He may have even enjoyed having the older boy be so in control. Besides, his dick was so hard it ached. He did as he was told and waited for the older boy to get behind him.

Miyuki took his time, looking over the younger boy's form. He was the exact type of guy the catcher loved to play with. The type that likes to pretend they're a top and runs the show, but they secretly want to be ordered around beneath all that bravado. All you had to do was push them around a bit and they're putty in your hands. Treat them like the bitch they want to be. He roughly grabbed Sawamura's ass as he sat on the bed, feeling the plump, peach-fuzz covered flesh.

"You've done this before, right?"

"Yeah… I mean, once or twice, but I really prefer—"

"Good, that means it'll move along quicker."

He popped the cap on the lube and inverted the bottle, squeezing a small amount on his fingers. He set the lube aside and used his dry hand to part Sawamura's cheeks, revealing his puckered hole. The catcher lifted his index finger and placed it at the entrance, pushing past the ring of muscle unceremoniously. Sawamura winced.

"Hey! That hurts!"

"Shut it. It's gonna get easier. Soon you'll be begging for more than just fingers." The first year shifted in discomfort while the older boy wriggled his finger, unable to focus on the somewhat pleasurable feeling due to the stretching of his entrance. These were just fingers; he didn't even want to think about having _that_ down there.

Miyuki quickly inserted a second digit, earning a yelp from Sawamura who began breathing sharply through his teeth. After letting the boy rest for a few seconds, the catcher began a scissoring motion in all directions, intending to stretch him as much as possible for the main event. On one particularly deep thrust, Miyuki curled his fingers, earning a loud screech from Sawamura. He smirked. The pitcher replied to the weird sensation breathily.

"Shit, that felt weird, Miyuki. D-do it again." He obliged, this time receiving a high pitched moan.

"Your prostate is really deep. I had to reach really far to touch it, but it seems like you're really sensitive to it being stimulated."

At this point Sawamura was used to two fingers, and when Miyuki inserted a third his reaction wasn't much different. The second year decided the boy was as ready as he was ever going to be and hooked his fingers one last time before pulling them out. The brunet felt empty at the loss of the digits, but was relieved that he could relax, albeit only for a few seconds.

"Stand up and put your back against the wall."

Sawamura quickly did as he was told. He didn't want to admit it, but Miyuki was right. If he asked, the pitcher would willingly beg to be filled by his cock. His heartbeat sped up as the other boy approached, anxious about what was about to happen as he stroked his length with copious amounts of lube.

Unexpectedly, Miyuki leaned forward, putting his hands underneath Sawamura's thighs. He lifted the pitcher off of the ground, forcing him to spread his legs and propping his back against the wall. He moved his hips forward, and like that Sawamura was positioned over his swollen head. The pair made eye contact one last time before Miyuki began to lower the first year. Sawamura placed his arms on the other boy's shoulders, loosely wrapping them around his neck. He tightly closed his eyes as he felt himself being stretched open again. This was nothing like the fingers from before. The pain was just as intense as when Miyuki inserted his finger into the first year for the first time, and only increased as gravity lowered him further onto the huge cock.

It took all of Miyuki's restraint to not just let Sawamura drop, sheathing himself instantly. It was so tight and so hot. He craned his neck forward and began to suck on the area of vulnerable flesh adjoining the neck and the collarbone, licking off sweat and tasting the tanned skin. He sucked until a prominent purple mark appeared, then trailed his way up Sawamura's neck with kisses, putting particular attention on his jawline. This caused Sawamura to tense up, clenching onto Miyuki's cock in the process. The pleasure was too much for the second year to handle; he lost all inhibitions he had before. He quickly let Sawamura fall to the base, hungrily kissing the boy and stifling his cries of surprise, pleasure, and pain.

Sawamura's insides were on fire. The mix of pleasure and pain mixed to the point where it was impossible to distinguish the two; the pitcher was in a state of euphoria. He didn't hold back with his moans, or screams more accurately, of pleasure. Every thrust of the older boy slammed into his prostate, causing him to see white. He began to stroke his own cock to the rhythm that Miyuki had set.

The two of them were getting close. Their sweat-covered bodies rubbed against each other as they desperately sought release together. Miyuki's biceps were screaming in soreness from holding Sawamura up for so long, but this only encouraged him to increase his pace, straining his arms even more to finish faster. The rough texture of the wall was scratching up Sawamura's back, but the younger boy hadn't noticed at all; he was only paying attention to the incredible feeling in his groin.

Sawamura was the first to find release. With a final thrust into his prostate, he clenched his entire body, shooting load after load into the air and splattering onto both his and Miyuki's chest, some managing to land on his face. The tightening of his body sent Miyuki over the edge as well, allowing Sawamura to drop for one final time as his cock twitched inside of the younger boy. Spent, he pulled out and allowed the first year to touch the ground, and went to grab a towel out of his laundry hamper. Sawamura managed his way to Miyuki's bed before he collapsed, his legs acting as if they were made from jelly.

Returning to the real world, Miyuki heard the click of a camera. He quickly turned and realized: They hadn't closed the door after walking into the room. Standing in the doorway was a large group of his teammates, mouths agape. He stared like a deer in headlights, quickly covering himself with the towel he had retrieved. He heard the familiar and distinguishable laugh of his fellow second year Kuramochi break the silence. He was also holding Sawamura's phone in his hand, and had apparently been taking photos for who knows how long. The first year in Miyuki's bed had by now taken notice as well, and was visibly fuming.

"Kyahaha! Wait till Wakana gets a load of this! Looks like we know who the _real_ pitcher is between these two!"

Sawamura hopped up from his sitting position, and charged as fast as he could, with a sore ass and weak legs anyway, out the door towards his senior, still completely naked and covered in drying cum. Kuramochi darted back to their room, laughing all the way. The last Miyuki heard out of the brunet were death threats and desperate screams at the shortstop. He quickly made his way to the door, awkwardly laughing as he closed it to provide shelter from the eyes of his stunned teammates.

His cheeks were flaming red, but he managed a grin as he began gathering Sawamura's baseball clothes to bring to the first year once the crowd had dispersed.

"Worth it."

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
